Reflection
by Jjducksfan21
Summary: If one managed to drop a single pebble into the stream of time and divert its course, what would happen? Join Inuyasha as he finds himself out of place in the modern Era, and trapped along side a school girl. With both having hot heads it'll be amazing if they don't kill each other first let alone fall in love. The future he discovers, may just be brighter than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Reflection

Ch. 1

 _Have you ever looked upon a story you knew so well, and wondered what it would be like if one thing changed? If you had dropped one minuscule pebble in the stream of time and diverted its path, changing the story you thought you knew forever? Soon we are going to explore this._

 _This world I present to you now is much different from the one you know, its exact opposite if you will. For this world is merely a reflection of what is, a world in which time had other plans in mind._

(P.O.V Kikyo)

I regretted it, every single second longer that I stared at his sleeping form now brought me pain. It felt like so long ago, and yet it was only seconds ago that I had pinned him to the tree. The only person I had ever felt close to aside from my own sister, and I had sealed him into endless torment without a single thought. Did I truly think that he would betray me after all we'd seen together? I could see the wind blowing through his silver hair, the hair id always secretly adored. His eyes, those pools of molten amber and gold that id once gazed into longingly, those eyes now shut themselves to the world. The last thing I had seen in those orbs of his were betrayal, not love, nor fear, nor pride. This was the thing that haunted me most in these final moments

Even as I thought all of this I kept silent and stoic, none of the villagers must be allowed to see my pain. For it was a luxury I was not able to have, not anymore at least. Cautiously I moved to the side of the tree where my former lover laid pinned in its branches, and pulled him from the tree itself the arrow still lodged in his side. I don't pretend I didn't know what the looks of the villagers meant as they passed. Their looks spoke of such things as pity, confusion, and from some even looks of betrayal. I hobbled through the streets, my shoulder bleeding, and myself being inches from the grasp of a reaper. I was limping as well, that was for certain as I had already found myself without the use of my right leg.

By the time I had reached my destination, I was caked in my own sweat and covered in mounds of dirt. Slowly but surely, I climbed the steps of the shrine. Eventually Id find myself at its entrance. The room before me was a small open room with wooden floors and many objects, each carried its own glimmer or shine as if begging me to take it up and use it for what I'm about to do, and yet I had none of these in mind. Instead I ventured to the back of the shrine were upon I found a small chest. Opening it I dug through its contents of empty vials, chipped bowls and old scrolls whose words have long since faded. Until I found what I had searched for, inside old wrappings laid an old mirror my own mother had given to me as a girl before she passed.

It simply looked to be an odd circular piece of glass with a large chip at its side where a piece had broken off, and a half finished decorative rim. I laid it upon the floor alongside Inuyasha, I was prepared to do as I must, and Yet I was silent. If I wanted to do this, I had to at least give him one last goodbye. So, I spoke, and for the first time…I spoke from the Heart.

"Inuyasha, there are so many things I could say. We were so different, just as night differs from day. I will forever envy how your able to express so freely. It's strange really, our souls…did it feel the same to you? As if our fates are one. Because of you, for the first time in my life I have experienced true freedom…and true love." I began to speak, and for the first time in ages…I began to cry, barely managing to wipe away the tears now streaking down my cheeks. My façade now truly broken "however I can see now that in this life…our love is not to exist. For what the world demands of us in this time is far from what we desire. To you however I now make this vow, in this life we could not be together but in the next I give you my heart and I am yours as you are mine" these words held power over my very being and I knew it to be so. I knew because suddenly I felt rather warm…as if he was embracing me once more.

When my eyes landed once more upon his face, I couldn't help myself as I drew my hand across his cheek which still felt warm to the touch. I was brought out of my trance when a small hand grabbed my own and placed it over his heart, near where my arrow had pierced his side. When I looked up, I was met with the face of my sister Kaede who being the innocent girl she is, moved her hands to his face and proceeded to scrunch up his features to make him look disgruntled. Then she spoke softly, her voice the final reassurance of my fallowing actions.

"There…now he could be sleeping" they were such simple words, and yet so soothing. So, with all the courage I could muster…with all the love left in my heart to give I placed my hand upon the mirror. It began to glow faintly with my remaining power. I knew this would be the last incantation I'd ever cast, but in truth I had long accepted this as my final hour. So I poured every last bit of power into the mirror I could and could only watch as Inuyasha…the man I loved…faded. Forever trapped, until my soul had once again found him. Maybe then we could be together.

With my power gone, I fell to my knees…vaguely I could hear my sister calling out to me, and begging for me to awaken. Though we both knew that was not meant to be, and slowly, with my power gone… and my body broken beyond repair, I gave myself over to the welcoming warm embrace of death. Who by now, was a good friend


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

(P.O.V. Inuyasha)

In the next life huh, she really expects me to believe that after she betrayed me? Is this really all I can think about right now? I've been here, stuck in my sleeping limbo for what felt like eternity. All I knew was that as soon as I escaped here, I would take the jewel and become a demon just as I had intended. Never again would I dare to let my heart wander into somebody else's hands. I would simply find a proper mate…an obedient one…and leave her to raise the brats on her own! Over the years in this black hell I'd heard many voices, almost all of them frightened to hear of my presence inside it. How I longed to make their fears a dreadful reality, to see them tremble before and worship me as a superior being.

Over time however, I noticed that rather than laughing, or frightened words…some would scoff as my story was told to them, or even laugh and call me merely a story. My pain was just a story, my eternal torment was JUST a story, MY CONSTANT FEELING OF BETRAYLE WAS JUST A STORY!? I memorized all their scents, every last one of them…all so I could one day make them or their descendants pay! Though now, all I smelt was old paper and slowly fading holy power, and I heard nothing.

Then, there was a small shift in the air around me. Though the smell of old paper was overwhelming, there was now this small hint of flowers. A pure springtime scent that my senses focused on, and I very much liked it. It made my demon purr in contentment with every sniff, it was alluring, and intoxicating to me, and I wanted more. Then a voice spoke out of the inky blackness, it was shrill and high pitched. In all honesty it made me want to curl up and cover my ears.

 _"_ _Grandpa- "_ the shrill voice of a young girl sounded out _"you said this mirror was fine, it's got a huge chunk out of it!"_ she shrieked while insulting my prison. The flowery scent I now knew to be hers spiked with frustration and caused my inner demon to growl for reasons even I didn't know. Suddenly a scream resounded through my prison followed by a string of colorful curses that had me grinning. Quite the mouth she had, didn't she? Then I gasped as a sharp pain shot through my arm as if someone had cut me. And then another cut on my foot, and another on my other hand. Cut after cut came as the pain ringed through my body and crawled through my nerves. Then there was the light, the blinding white light that consumed my vision as I opened my eyes for the first time in centuries and the arrow in my chest shattered and splintered and tore from my body. As the pain faded, my vision began to return and it was quite the sight. Above me stood a girl looking much like my kikyo, only her eyes held much more innocence, and her face with much softer features. She looked down at me as If I was an anomaly, to her I guess I was. I did just pop out of a mirror after all. " _Hey there cutie, mind helping me up so I can make sure you enjoy the show even more?"_ I asked her, dropping my voice an octave or two in order to sound huskier. Next thing I knew there was a loud shriek, a heavy pain in my head, and once more I was greeted by my old friend darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

(P.O.V Kagome)

No-no-no no no-No this was not happening. I did _NOT_ just experience this! I did not just see a guy, an admittedly kinda hot one, fall face first on to the floor. He also didn't have those adorable ears that I had the strange urge to pet, and he _DEFINENTLY_ didn't just attempt to flirt with me! Sadly, reality wasn't so kind to me, because there he was, on the floor, out cold after I somehow manage to bludgeon him with my backpack. At least those textbooks are useful for something.

Having some pity, I picked him up by the arm and began to drag him over to my bed. That was probably the most exercise I've gotten in my young life to be honest. I eventually managed to lift him on to the bed and over my sheets. Taking a few breaths, I began to asses the situation, and in all honesty, I was tempted to take my dad up on that offer of spending the rest of school with him and my step family in the U.S. This…this was just too much, what am I going to do with a beautiful stranger passed out in my room, what will my family think!? Then again, my mother has an odd obsession with having grand children before she's fifty; and it would be kind of cute to see some babies with those little dog ears. Little silver triangles wiggling around on their head amongst silver locks of hair.

Focus Kagome focus you can't afford to be deceived by those cute triangles! Though, I guess it wouldn't hurt just to feel them a little bit. Indulging my curiosity for a bit, I walked cautiously over to him and ran a finger over one ear. It twitched upon contact causing me to freeze where I sat. When he didn't move again I decided to crawl on top of him so I could get a look at him. MY knees resting on either side of his legs I began to pet both ears. Below me, he began to let out growls as if a puppy dreaming of chasing a car. A small giggle slipping from my lips as I watched him. It was admittedly very adorable. Then my door opened "Kagome I may have given you the wrong mirror. If you could jus-"grandpa began as he entered the room upon seeing the compromising possession I had place myself in.

"Listen I can expl-" I began as I was interrupted by grandpa "IT'S A DEMON!"

A few minuets later I found myself in my family's kitchen, having just finished explaining the situation. Before me my mother sat still her eyes shifting from me to the boy at our dining table that had woken up awhile ago. Currently he was devouring his third cup of instant ramen, the juices occasionally splashing on the red robes which he wore. Clinging to his side like the little parasite he was, my little brother Souta gazed up at him as if he were a kami occasionally asking him the odd question here or there. Though he was largely ignored most of the time. Somewhere in a far corner of the room, my grandfather wept as he weakly threw ineffective seals at the boy who's name I had learned to be Inuyasha. Beneath his breath he often muttered comments about how his precious granddaughter had been "defiled' by a demon as it were. Shifting my gaze back to my mother, I watched as she stood silently…a malicious gleam in her eyes as she walked over and grabbed the guy by one of his, oh so soft and delicate, ears and dragged him into another room…probably torture the poor guy.

It then felt like the day was normal since the first time this morning as I went about my day as I normally would in the summer months, a few walks, wash up the well house, take Souta to football practice, and take a nice bath. It would be late evening before my mother practically busted into my room with an almost giddy look in her eyes. So clearly, she did something I will hate her for later. "Kagome- "she began slowly in a tone that sent shivers up my spine. "I thought about the story you told me earlier and decided I wanted to have a word with the boy myself. Soooo…after seeing how cute he looked and imagining those ears on my grandchildren. As well as learning how well off he is and his intentions with you-" nope I was not going to like this at all I could tell. "Kagome, Id like for you to meet your fiancé Inuyasha!" she announced as she moved aside to reveal a scary smirking silver Adonis. "Damn those ears..." is all I could say in my shock.

(sorry it's so short and badly written guys, I'm trying to push through a writing slump right now so please be patient with me.)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

(P.O.V Kagome)

He's been living with us for a few days now. Those days being the absolute worst days of my entire existence. Now don't get me wrong he's hot and all, but overall, he's a total prick. Since he's been here all he does is look at me and stare with those creepy eyes as if I were a freshly cooked chicken. Other times he simply scrutinizes my every action. One time, as I was doing my homework, he ripped my math text book from my hands and flipped through the pages before tossing it out the damn window! "why are you doing this?" he asked in a gruff yet seemingly childish tone his eyebrow raised. "I'm studying for my finals so I can go to college in the future." I told him flatly, and with little concern I pushed him aside to make my way to the door. However, the next moment I found myself turned back to him and pinned up to the wall next to the door. On either side of my head he placed his arms, pinning me to the wall and caging me in place. His right hand then moved to cup my chin and forced me to look into those eyes of his. Like swirling pools of molten gold that held a sense of both primal instinct, and hidden wit. My breath grew hot, and my heart nearly stopped in my chest. It was a beautiful and almost romantic moment…then he had to ruin it by opening his damn mouth. "you don't need to worry about the future wench. All you need to know is how to have and raise my pups". At that moment, I finally understood How the phrase _Horndog_ could be very literal. Long story short, his future children were going to thank the kami that I wasn't wearing heels that day. Guess you could say I've never heard a dog Howl that loudly.

Finally, today I was going back to school. I'd get to meet my friends, eat lunch with them, gossip with them. I'd even get to see Hojo, the guy I've been crushing on for years now. Him with his cute short brown hair, his smooth pale skin, and his kind and gentlemanly attitude. In short, he was the exact opposite of the man my mother was forcing me to take to school. Inuyasha with his gruff expressions, ragged silver hair, and pointed dog ears stuck out like a sore thumb. Which is why we received so many stares as we passed though no one dared to comment on it. In all likelihood they probably thought it was another one of those crazy fashion trends going around the city lately. What surprised me however, was his fascination with everything he saw. From the size of the fish markets to the fast food restaurants. It was honestly rather adorable any time his eyes would widen at a new item and he would ask a million questions. Keep in mind I'd spent the entire previous day explaining how there were no little people in the tv.

It was honestly refreshing to see this side of him after several days in which I assumed his only moods were moody or horny, sometimes both. However, once at school things seemed to get worse. "Kagome!" one of my friends (whose names the author forgot) shouted at me as I neared. Though she slowed her approach upon seeing Inuyasha. For a few moments she stood before us and simply looked at him, observing his features closely as if he was a piece of modern art. Turning to me she finally spoke, a small smirk rising on her features. "So, who's the freaky hunk?" she asked me. Just then I could practically see the Cheshire grin growing on his face from the corner of my eye. Unfortunately, I was to flustered to intercept him before he spoke. "I'm Inuyasha, her soon to be husband and father of her future children". After he spoke I made a mental note to myself to kill him later.

It became worse for me later that day. After hours upon hours of explaining to the principle my suddenly appearing traditionalist fiancé and why he was fallowing me around. I then ran into, of all people, Hojo. He came running up to me with the largest grin upon his face and a question in his eyes. However, this quickly faded as he drew nearer. The smile slowly falling from his face as an arm snaked its way around my waist and clenched me tightly. No words passed as I fallowed his new line of sight to the golden orbs of Inuyasha which promised him much pain. Turning back to Hojo, I observed his features once more. Forlorn and tired he looked. Then, without another word he turned and left. Giving me one little glance as if saying "well talk later."

(I apologize for this being so late everyone, I'm a horrible procrastinator. I am However, excited to announce that as the summer months approach I'll likely be posting more often if I am not taking tests or working for my drivers permit…at 17…yay. Wish me luck everyone and have a great day! Also, I upped the rating because I'm paranoid more than anything.)


End file.
